1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pushbutton tuner, and more particularly to a pushbutton tuner which is composed of mechanism units (subassemblies) and therefore capable of enhancing production rates, adapting itself for various designs of pushbutton tuners and allowing replacement by a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional pushbutton tuner is assembled in such a manner that components are mounted sequentially on a base member such as a chassis. This is disadvantageous in that the number of assembling steps are very large, and the entire design arrangement must be changed if any one of the components is changed. Also, replacement of a broken or damaged components is extremely difficult. In addition, it is difficult to automate the assembling procedures of the conventional pushbutton tuner.